Together
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: One shot from last nights episode [S28E46]. What if Robyn had walked into Max's office and seen Zoe? Will Zoe remain with Max?


_**A/N: **Hi everyone, I've never posted any Casualty fan fiction before, although I read a lot of it. I've never really had any decent ideas, but this one shot idea came to me last night. Set from last night's episode, what if Robyn had walked into Max's office and seen Zoe. I hope you like it. And perhaps you'll see more Casualty writing from me at some point. i'd love to know what you think. :) _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Together

Her head was dipped with humiliation, sleek black locks - with a mild brown tinge - cascaded from where it had previously been tucked nearly behind her ears, concealing her shameful face as it ebbed her jawline. Her arms were enveloped around herself, wrapping her coat further around her curvy body to protect her from the brisk wind that wisped around. Mortified. She was perturbed that Robyn had discovered about her confidential relationship with Max. She had been so unprofessional. And she considered herself as accountable. She had previously been a well respected doctor, once a clinical lead. Now? Now she was presumably the gossip of the entire Emergency Department. Her colleagues would be laughing, erupting with cutting remarks. Her emotions were all negative, not a trace of positivity; a deadly combination of humble, embarrassment, livid, rage and fatuous.

For the remainder of her working day, Zoe stay confined to a vacant office, cluttered with rubbish, but it masked her from the daunting world. Despite Max's tender words of comfort and reassurance, she just couldn't believe him. 'Everything will be okay, Robyn won't tell anyone. No one will know. Don't worry about it.' In a frantic panic, she had departed at a hasty speed. Robyn could never remain quiet, never. Always bursting to spill the latest chatter and rumours. This idle room was definitely her safest option. A single teardrop, perfectly formed, surfaced from the corner of her eye, contaminated with mascara, it rolled down her cheek to the descending curves of her lips.

The ex clinical lead hadn't even ventured out for a intensely craved cigarette. Although now she was safely veiled in her vehicle, accelerating out of Holby Hospital and to her flat, she had ignited one, savouring that desired nicotine boost. Never had she felt so small and alone. It was unpleasant. She had already concluded that tomorrow she would phone in sick, claiming to have some excusable symptoms suitable for her not to attend work.

As she halted in her allocated parking space that accompanied her flat, twisting the key in the ignition and the engine's subtle roar faded into sereneness, she momentarily glanced at the entrance to perceive Max perched on the concrete steps, clutching a bouquet of roses. Comprehending that she couldn't escape Max's presence, Zoe emerged from her car apprehensively, ambling towards her lover who had noticed her arrival. She basked the silence for as long as possible. A tranquil ambience generated.

Zoe pursed her lips together, cogitating over the events of the day. Max was about to interrupt the muted atmosphere, but the brunette started speaking first, "Max, what are you doing here?" Her voice was hushed, slurred with poignancy, and Max managed to identify the insignificant trembles and flickers reverberating her tone. It was consuming all her efforts to remain composed and in control, although she could feel everything slowly slipping away from her domination.

"I came to see if you were alright, I haven't seen you since..." He trailed off, regaining his equilibrium and enclosing the gap between him and the older female. His tone was emotive, evidently understanding that this was difficult and agonising on her pride.

"Well now you've seen that I'm absolutely fine, you can go. I have a splitting headache and just want to be left alone." Zoe's reply came harsher than she had originally intended. Just pure frustration. The headache was a lie, but she hoped that Max would believe it and leave her be. All she desired to do was curl up with a bottle of red wine. Drink her sorrows and worries away. She refused to engage eye contact with Max, not coveting for him to observe the receded sparkle and glassy film coating her pupils and the distress and disgrace tainted with lust.

"You always were a hopeless lier." Max stated sincerely, "Zoe, I'm not going anywhere because you are not fine." He was caressed with guilt; it had been him that had initially requested that Zoe came to his office. If she hadn't, then she wouldn't have been there when Robyn had knocked. Yet, he equivalently didn't regret what had occurred in there when Zoe had arrived. "I got you these," he presented her with the posy of rich, red flowers.

"I don't want them." She rotated her head to gaze in a different direction, other than Max. "Just go. Please just go. I can't do this." She commanded as she tugged her coat further around her to act as a soothing embrace and to represent a barrier of warmth against the bitter chill.

Max refused to comply to the instruction, "You can do this. We can do this." He encouraged, so in love with the doctor that he was determined he wasn't going to let her go easily. It had taken a lot of labour to attain her as his girlfriend. He adored everything about her; minute imperfections just made her flawless. Smudged make-up from a long day at the ED to her extensive love for designer shoes.

"I can't." Zoe retorted instantly, it was becoming more challenging for her to stay calm and collected. Her emotions were gradually winning this battle, on the verge of icy tears. But she had mustered some strength to add authority to her manner that simply submerged in the wavers.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." The younger male demanded, extending his arm so he could tilt her chin so she was looking at him. He was almost certain that she wouldn't succeed.

She couldn't. She physically couldn't look him in the eye and inform him that she didn't love him. She did love him. A lot. Passionately. Zoe shook her head subtly, bowing her head again as a droplet of water leaked from her orbs, "I can't," she murmured, virtually inaudible, "I do love you."

"Then we can do this." Max insisted as she finally allowed him to wrap his muscular arms around her, face buried in his chest, "Who cares what people think, people at work will get over it."

"I can't face them." Zoe confessed quietly, a faint trace of pale pink adorning her cheeks. It sounded so stupid, it really did, "I'm such a hypocrite," she exhaled a sigh, "Going on about no work relationships, and then I go and get myself involved in one."

"Who cares," Max shrugged, "I love you and you love me, so if they can't accept that then that's their problem, not ours." Her brushed his lips against Zoe's glossed lips. The brunette responded immediately. The touch of his lips sent her interior wild. Exchanging an impulsive sensation. He could still taste the mild flavours of coffee and nicotine lingering on her lips, but it was a zest he'd come accustomed to whilst dating Dr Hanna.


End file.
